


The Bet

by heartheldhostage



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gag, M/M, Rope Bondage, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared wins a bet. Is he a sore winner or is Jensen a sore loser?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

“Jay, come on, man, let me up,” Jensen said.

“Nope. I like the view entirely too much,” Jared said. Jensen was tied to the bed face down, spread eagle, and naked. “You lost the bet, babe.”

“You cheated. You never said you were going to tell Bob that we're going public about us to get him to pitch a fit on set,” Jensen growled.

“You didn't ask me what my plan was so you still lost. It's my night and anything I want, I get. I've been looking forward to this for damn near a week. Now hush before I gag you.”

“You wouldn't!” Jensen gasped.

Jared didn't say a word. He simply reached into the black bag of toys he'd bought just for tonight and pulled out a gag. He had to hold Jensen's nose to get it on him, but he did. Now came the fun part. Jensen was really going to hate this.

Jared pulled from the bag and lit eight vanilla scented candles and placed them around the room before turning off the overhead light and lamps. He placed two within easy reach of the bed. He pulled a blindfold from the bag. Jensen struggled, but Jared got it on him easily. He whispered in Jensen's ear, “Just relax, babe. I promise it will be worth it. I'm gonna make you feel real good,” before he put ear buds in Jensen's ears and turned the iPod on to the sounds of a gentle breeze blowing through the forest. 

Jensen couldn't see, he could hardly move, he could only hear the recorded sound of the breeze, and he could only smell vanilla. Jared figured that was as close to sensory deprivation as he could get his boyfriend. He started to have his fun.

Jared pulled a bottle of vanilla flavored edible massage oil from the bag. He squeezed some in his hands to warm it. When it was ready he started massaging Jensen from the tips of his fingers to the soles of his feet. He worked so many tight knots out of Jensen's muscles that he wasn't sure how Jensen had still been standing straight. It convinced him he was doing the right thing each time Jensen moaned as a knot released.

He massaged Jensen for over an hour. Jensen was finally relaxed and still but Jared could tell by the little moans and arches of his body that Jensen was still awake. He grabbed one of the candles and poured wax on the muscles that had been the toughest to work out. When that wax was gone, he grabbed the other candle within reach. Jensen arched his body into the delicious heat.

Jared reached back into the bag for the two bottles of lube, some his and hers thing he'd seen on TV and decided at the last minute to try tonight, and began opening Jensen slowly. He massaged his lover inside as much as he had outside.

Finally he used the other new lube on his cock and crawled on top if Jensen. He slid his cock slowly into Jensen's ass and smiled as Jensen raised his ass to get Jared deeper. When Jensen nodded his head that he was ready, Jared slowly pulled most of the way out and then slid back inside just as slowly as he kissed and sucked Jensen's neck and shoulders and ear lobes.

Jensen moaned and arched his back trying to get Jared to move harder and faster. Jared maintained the maddening pace. He wanted them both to enjoy this. Even at such a tormenting pace, it wasn't long before Jensen came. Jared was right behind him.

Jared pulled himself together. He untied Jensen, removed the gag, and peeled the wax from his body. He grabbed the massage oil and quickly worked Jensen's muscles again. Then he got a warm wash cloth and cleaned them both. 

Jensen didn't move until or speak until Jared had removed the blindfold and earphones. He rolled over and gently rubbed Jared's chest as Jared finished cleaning him up. “Maybe I should lose bets with you more often,” Jensen said. His soft voice and lazy smile assuring Jared that Jensen was as relaxed as he could be.

“Did I just create a monster?” Jared asked as he tenderly pulled Jensen into his arms.

“Let's just say I won't fight if you pull that bag out again,” Jensen grinned. “But was the gag really necessary?”

Jared was concerned. “Did it bother you that much, babe?”

“Nah, just irritated me that I couldn't tell you how good what you were doing felt and how much I love you.”

“That was the point. I didn't want you concentrating on forming words. All I wanted you doing was feeling what I was doing to you. I knew it would make you feel good, and I already know you love me. You never would have let me tie you up otherwise,” Jared grinned.

“You realize I get to tie you up next,” Jensen smirked.

Jared joked, “Wanna bet?”


End file.
